朱利亞諾
朱利亞諾（英語：Giuliano、日語：ジュリアーノ）是《獵人》的角色。Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 383 是一位獵人，目前是卡丁六王子黛森的護衛Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 362 外貌 Giuliano is a young man with straight, blond, middle-length hair, which he wears either combed or messy. He has a more slender build and is about half a head shorter than 伊茲拿比. As a Royal Bodyguard, he dresses in a black suit and tie. On the top left of his suit is a capital H. Since Prince Tyson hires her bodyguard based on their looks, Giuliano is probably considered attractive.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 350 個性 Giuliano has a very carefree, cheerful personality, and he can simulate enthusiasm very easily, doing so in overdramatic ways. He enjoys teasing Izunavi amicably, especially about his grumpiness and his ignorance of the works he takes his references from. 劇情 王位繼承戰篇 On the first day of voyage, Prince Tyson's 守護靈獸 manifests and Giuliano observes it with amazement. When the prince gives him and Izunavi Book of Tyson to read, they shut it after reading the title of the first chapter and Giuliano offers to teach Izunavi how to praise a book he has not read.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 366 The following day Tyson asks them if they have read it, to which Giuliano responds by singing its praise while admitting that he in fact has not. The prince forgives him and promises that it will awaken a special power inside of them, so Giuliano salutes her and declares that his feelings are already evolving. He and Izunavi then discuss the Eye-wogs that have latched onto them. Since there are none on Orau's shoulder, Giuliano takes it to mean that they have found favor with the prince, and proclaims Izunavi in denial when the latter objects that they do not know for sure.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 372 The next morning Tyson shares some of her teachings with her staff. Giuliano applauds her, but recognizes everything she said as being plagiarized from one of Nishino Khana's songs. He confronts Izunavi about it, whom he teases when he reveals that he has never heard of that singer. Izunavi brings the discussion back to the Eye-wogs. Giuliano comments that he does not feel any malice from them, which, since they are produced by someone preaching about love, he does not find surprising. He suggests that they may gather aura like in the manga ''DB''.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 375 On Sunday night, Giuliano and Izunavi participate in the music show, with Giuliano reminding his disgruntled partner that the prince ordered them to. The two pair up in a rock performance, being the third group to go on stage. 能力 Giuliano has all the benefits granted by his status as a Hunter. He is skilled at playing guitar. 念 Being a Hunter, Giuliano knows 念能力 and can use it on some level. Trivia Intertextuality and References * "Khana Nishina" is in all likelihood the in-universe counterpart of real-life singer Kana Nishino. ** "Darling" and "No Matter How" really are the titles of two of her songs, the latter translated from Japanese. * DB (ラゴンボ, Ragonbo) is an obvious counterpart to the real-life media franchise ''Dragon Ball''. One of the main character's attacks, the Spirit Bomb, is also mentioned. ** Curiously, the abbreviated title in the in-universe version is not an acronym. 出處 導航 en:Giuliano